


Pull the Trigger

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Consensual Kink, DO NOT DO THIS, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Gun Kink, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hanzo Shimada, inappropriate use of weapons, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: McCree wants to try something new and Hanzo indulges.





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* This was on my mind all day and I don't know why.

When Jesse had brought up this particular fantasy, Hanzo was taken a bit off guard. It wasn't like it was strange: the two had been open about their kinks one night, discussing limits in the bedroom and Hanzo had his share of what qualified as fairly weird kinks. Jesse had a few kinks that were strange, but never as out there as Hanzo's were. But this particular fantasy...again, it wasn't strange, but Hanzo couldn't exactly see the appeal in it. 

At least, in the beginning, he couldn't.

Now, with Jesse kneeling between his legs, cheeks flushed a dark red, panting like an overeager puppy, Hanzo had a change of heart.

A part of Hanzo wondered how long Jesse had fantasized about something like this; once Hanzo had agreed and tested the weight of the gun to ensure he could handle it properly, all it took was him playfully leveling the gun against Jesse's forehead for the other man to get hard and his cheeks to turn red. How many nights had Jesse jerked himself off thinking about someone pressing a gun to his head? How many times had he had a weapon pointed at his face and tried to hide just how hard he was?

The thought made his cock twitch. The mental image of a younger Jesse, thin and scrawny, desperately clamping his legs together to hide how shamefully hard he got from being held at gunpoint made his breath catch in his throat. Seeing Jesse kneeling before him, showing no fear even as his own weapon was held to his head, only made things worse.

He ran the gun over Jesse's lips, watching with amusement as the gunslinger's tongue darted out to lick at the cold metal. Hanzo doesn't give him the chance, pulling the weapon away before Jesse could get his mouth over it. He whined and tried to chase after it but Hanzo gripped his chin and held him steady. He does, however, run the muzzle over Jesse's cheek until it rested gently against his temple. His finger played with the trigger, squeezing it ever so softly. Jesse flinched but he knew there was no actual harm to be done. The safety is on, of course, to prevent any accidental misfiring in case things got a little too heated and fingers slipped (Angela would lose her shit if they ended up in the med bay because of  _another_ sexual mishap), but the illusion of him being at someone's mercy is the key and it's doing wonders for them both.

Hanzo is so distracted by his thoughts that he almost missed it when Jesse took hold of Hanzo's limp hand and brought the gun to his lips. He ran his tongue from Hanzo's wrist to the muzzle of his gun in a long, slow lick, dark eyes trained on Hanzo the whole time. Jesse does get his attention when he pressed his lips against the muzzle, staring up at the archer with a teasing smile.

"Shameful," is the only thing that came out of Hanzo's mouth. He doesn't know what else to say, brain too muddled to think of anything decent. This new form of play is definitely affecting Hanzo in more ways than one. He never thought about ever pointing a weapon at his lover and he never thought he would, but now he wanted to repeat this form of play many times over, maybe with different weapons. Not his bow or anything like that, but maybe a knife or another weapon Hanzo knew how to handle. 

Jesse grinned at him again, curling his tongue around the very end of the gun before bringing the barrel back into his mouth. Hanzo could come just from this, just from watching Jesse give so much attention to the barrel of his gun rather than him. This is a dangerous game with an even more dangerous weapon; it's only used to kill and cause harm, not something to be used as a sex toy, and yet here they are, with Jesse sucking on his gun like he was sucking Hanzo's cock.

It shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did, but he couldn't deny the fire stirring low in his stomach.

"Open your mouth," Hanzo commanded, pulling the gun away from Jesse's mouth. He ignored the desperate whine from the gunslinger and tapped the muzzle against Jesse's lips. " _Now._ "

Jesse obeyed immediately, mouth dropping open, tongue lolling out like a dog. Hanzo pressed the metal of the firearm across Jesse's wet tongue, his beard becoming slick with spit as he drooled all over himself. The barrel slid farther into Jesse's mouth until Jesse choked, the cold metal pressing against the back of his throat. He gagged and choked even though the barrel of the gun wasn't very wide, but that didn't stop the red on his cheeks from spreading. Hanzo even watched him try to get closer, all but straddling his foot while he let his throat get abused by his own gun.

Hanzo couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. There were things they had done that had turned Jesse into a needy slut before, but never like this. Hanzo's been able to pull moans like this out of Jesse before but seeing him fall apart from getting his throat fucked by his  _gun_ of all things made the roar in Hanzo's ears turn deafening. Jesse lets hit throat get abused all while grinding his cock against Hanzo's leg. Even when Hanzo pushed it deeper and watched Jesse's throat flex, all it did was increase the frantic gasps and moans as he eagerly humped Hanzo's leg.

His fingers danced on the trigger again. Jesse's eyes tracked the movement, whether in fear or excitement, Hanzo didn't know. He didn't  _care_ , if he was being perfectly honest. His cock ached between his thighs and he wanted more, wanted to see more of Jesse compliant when he's faced with the barrel of his own gun. He wanted that and more, so much more. He wanted to cum onto the Peacekeeper and watch Jesse lick it off. He wanted to fuck Jesse on the barrel of his own gun and-

The thought made him pause.

It was a bad idea. It was  _sick_ but now that the image flashed in Hanzo's mind he couldn't stop thinking about it. He could see it clearly Jesse bent over, ass in the air, fucking himself back onto the barrel of his gun. And he  _knew_ that Jesse would agree with it. He could get Jesse to do anything he wanted if he pointed the gun at him. He could shove the barrel of his gun into the other man, fuck him nice and deep with the smooth metal and Jesse would let him. He could make Jesse come from a gun and nothing else.

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming too quickly. Jesse stared at him as he sat frozen, brain having fizzled out thinking about how he would fuck Jesse with his gun. The gunslinger gave him a questioning look and started to pull back from the gun, but Hanzo grabbed his chin and forced the gun deeper. "You take the gun better than you take cock Jesse."

Hanzo grabbed a handful of Jesse's hair with his free hand and forced him down onto the gun, burying the barrel deep into his mouth. Jesse's eyes roll back a bit, tears pooled in the corners while his beard and chin become a mess of saliva. His eyes fluttered but he tried to suck and swallow the barrel greedily, desperately humping and grinding against Hanzo's leg. Hanzo gave him a moment to breathe as he pulled Jesse completely off the gun, then pushed him all the way back down until his chin hit the cylinder. Over the roar in his ears, Hanzo could hear the muffled moans and the squelching of spit leaking out of Jesse's mouth with every rough thrust into his mouth.

Then he gurgled, eyes rolling all the way back as he frantically fucked against Hanzo's leg. Hanzo watched in sick fascination as Jesse suddenly stilled, throat convulsing around the gun as he forced himself further down, even though Peacekeeper doesn't have the length for him to keep going. Suddenly, his leg felt suspiciously wet and Jesse hummed, moaning loud and low as his frantic humping devolves into lazy grinding.

Hanzo knew at once what happened. "Disgusting. Coming just from getting throat fucked by a gun." He pulled the gun from between Jesse's lips, ignoring his whine as he rested it once again against Jesse's temple. Jesse tried to move, but Hanzo wrenched his head back and ran his tongue up the column of Jesse's throat. "Someone holds a gun to your head and you come like a dirty little whore."

Jesse whined again, staring up at him with wet eyes. It was the perfect imitation of a kicked puppy look and any other time, Hanzo would've felt sympathetic. But this was what Jesse wanted and any shred of sympathy was lost on him. There was a world of possibilities open now that he knew he could make Jesse come just from the gun. Now though, now he wanted  _more._

"I bet you'd love to get fucked by your gun, wouldn't you?"

The sound Jesse made was downright  _sinful._

* * *

Hanzo didn't think he'd ever get his fill of watching Jesse kneeling between his legs, presenting his hole to Hanzo. It was suspiciously wet, like Jesse had prepped himself beforehand in anticipation of Hanzo fucking him with the gun. There was something about Jesse having turned into a needy slut for something as dangerous as a  _gun_ of all things but it's becoming a kink Hanzo is getting more and more invested in.

"Please darlin'...please, please don't tease me. Hanzo I-I need it,  _please."_

Jesse hiccuped, reaching back and easily sliding two fingers into himself to spread him wide, trying to entice Hanzo to fuck him with the gun. The muzzle rested gently against his heavy sac, knocking against his balls with every flick of Hanzo's wrist. Jesse had fumbled from the post-orgasmic bliss but managed to get onto his hands and knees, offering up his cunt for Hanzo to use. It had been laughably easy to get Jesse into this position; all he did was lean back and wait for Jesse to get his bearings, then the man was struggling out of his clothes and offering himself up. 

"I didn't expect you to roll over so easily," Hanzo purred, ignoring the desperate pleas. "Yet here you are, on your stomach, fingering yourself open so I can fuck you on your gun. What would our teammates think if they saw your legs fall open for your gun of all things?" He ran the gun up Jesse's sac until he could press it against his hole, the gunslinger's fingers stilling at the feel of the warm metal on him. He tried to move back but a reprimanding slap to his ass kept him still. "You already came once and you're hard again. Such a disgraceful display."

"H-Hanzo," Jesse begged. He looked over his shoulder at Hanzo, eyes blown wide from lust. His expression looked so broken and needy that Hanzo's cock gave another painful throb. As much as he wanted to deep dick his lover, he would save that for later, after he fucked Jesse nice and deep with the gun. Or, he could dick him _while_ the gun was inside him, get him fucked out while he was stuffed full.  _Fuck,_ he isn't sure how much more he can take. He might cream himself before they get to the good part and neither of them wanted that. "Please,  _please darlin'._ I can't-I can't-"

"Hush." Jesse went completely still as Hanzo started to press the muzzle inside of him, shoving it in none-too-gently. He slid his fingers out of himself, a breathless string of "fuck yes" leaving him when the blunt edge started working its way into him. Hanzo had to do all the work, but he didn't mind, not when Jesse was holding himself open and arching his back into the weapon being fucked into him. The front sight caught on his rim and Jesse gasped but Hanzo shushed him and managed to get it in without much trouble. The barrel wasn't very long, maybe four or five inches at most, and it wasn't as wide as some of the toys they had stashed away. None of that mattered to Jesse, who pushed his hips back to force more of it inside of him. Hanzo wasn't sure if Jesse could take the cylinder too but the man seemed determined to try. Even when Hanzo got to the frame, an uncomfortable looking section that wasn't going to go in easy, Jesse still urged him on.

"There you go," Hanzo praised once he fit as much of the gun inside Jesse as he could. "You did so well. Taking your Peacekeeper without a fight. So good for me. Such a good slut for me."

He couldn't decipher what it was that Jesse said but he could only assume it was pleased.

Jesse had always been vocal in bed, but Hanzo underestimated how loud the cowboy could truly be. Now that he was getting fucked on his gun, he practically  _howled_ with every pump of the gun inside him. And there were tears, something that Hanzo had never witnessed from Jesse before but there were tears spilling down his cheeks as he buried his face into his pillow and sobbed like no tomorrow. Still, his knees slid further and further apart to receive more thrusts from the gun, broad shoulders shaking with every breath he tried to take. 

"Gunslut," he hissed. “Filthy gunslut, coming so much from having a barrel shoved inside you. You couldn’t wait for me to throw you down and fuck you wide with your gun, could you?” He was being a little mean, but only because Jesse thrived when he was mean moreso than when he was nice. His hand was wrapped around the cylinder now, his other arm around Jesse's waist while he fucked the gun impossibly deep, twisting it inside of him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back, not when he was presented with this side of Jesse. He wished he was the one inside of Jesse doing this to him but the gun was good enough, better than enough. It might've scratched at him a bit, that he wasn't good enough to bring these sounds out of Jesse like a gun was, but it was  _hot_ , that heat from earlier a full-blown wildfire in his gut. It spurred him on, forcing him to fuck the weapon deeper and faster, wanted to draw more of those sounds out of Jesse and make him come multiple times over.

When Jesse finally came, it was without warning and painful looking. He collapsed onto the bed and bawled into the sheets, body seizing up as his cock pulsed. He came in thick ribbons across the sheets, reaching down and frantically jerking himself the rest of the way through. His hole clenched and spasmed around the barrel of the gun during his orgasm, tightening and relaxing with every pulse from his cock.

Hanzo couldn't hold back any longer after that. He wasn't gentle as he pulled the gun out of Jesse's well-fucked hole and slipped his cock in after it. It was so hot and loose that it was just a smooth slide, no resistance whatsoever. Jesse wasn't even hard anymore, big dick hanging limply between his legs, giving a little twitch every now and then but it wasn't doing much more than bouncing uselessly. Hanzo was trying damn it, trying to stave off his own orgasm but his body was actively fighting him, working for the orgasm that was building so nicely. But not yet. He  _couldn't_ , not until he made Jesse come once more, even if he came limp or dry. He needed to milk another orgasm from Jesse on his cock and nothing else. And Jesse, fucked stupid and cock hanging limp, still had it in him to spread his legs wider, hips pushing back to meet Hanzo’s punishing thrusts. His moans were weak and soft, pitiful sounding almost, but he let Hanzo used his raw, gun-fucked hole until he was sated.

As Hanzo fucked his lover into the mattress, he wondered if it was possible to fit the entire Peacekeeper inside of Jesse. Definitely something to work on next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @PhoenixofH


End file.
